Deema's delivery
The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping and people were out minding their own business. The guppies were lounging around the tv, chilling in the cool air conditioning as they waited to see if anybody needed their help. But today seemed like a rather calm day, kids were at school and the adults were busy doing whatever they were doing. Mr Grouper and Mrs Grouper were out on a date, and the guppies were all cuddled up with each other. Gil and Molly, Braxton and Angel, Goby and Deema, and Bonnie was dozing next to Nonny and he was snuggling up with Oona- They were all happily and cozy, all huddled near each other and enjoying each other's warmth. Deema: ( wincing slightly as she once again felt a strange twinge in her lower stomach. she looks curiously at Goby, who had dozed off next to her, tongue lolling out his mouth. chuckles and kisses his forehead before standing up.) Deema: ....Hey.. Molly... can i speak with you, please? (nods her head towards the checkup room, a worried look in her eyes) Molly: (she gets up and nods, a soft smile on her mouth) yeah of course... (she leans down and kisses Gil, following Deema) They walk into the checkup area, Deema hopping up on the examination table as she sighs. Deema: ..I...I'm kinda worried. I keep having these weird twinges and nausea for a few weeks now and... i dunno, i have no idea what it could be.. Molly: well, just lay back and i'll see what i can do... (Molly sets up Gil's Ultra-sound machine, gently squeezing the gel across Deema's stomach, causing the guppy to shiver at the sudden cold, and then pressed the machine gently to her tummy) hmmn..... Deema: c-coldd.... w...what is it..? is it bad? Molly: (she chuckles and takes the device from her teeth and holds it steady with her hands, smiling warmly as she pointed her finger towards the screen) see that little blotch..? (Deema nods) .....those.. are children. Deema: (her mouth opens wide in shock, stammering with surprise) ...ch..ch....ch....children?! Molly: congratulations, mommy, you're 2 months pregnant! Deema: (she continued to stare in disbelief at the screen, but then a wide smile spread across her face) p....pregnant.... with.. Children.... (a soft laugh escaped her throat, happily she smiled) Molly had just announced her pregnancy a few days earlier, who knew that Deema was carrying the same special package. Deema: ....I need to tell Goby! ______________________ Goby: (stretches out, yawning loudly as he broke out of his nap, smiling widely as he noticed his wife walking toward him) what's up, gup~? (he chuckled, looking curiously at her expression of excitement as he was pulled aside by the guppy) Deema: (eyes glimmering with delight) ...i have some big news, Go-Go... I'm pregnant! Goby: who's the dad?! (he laughs half mockingly and half nervously- he knew she was faithful but one's paranoias could never be calmed completely) Deema: YOU, silly! (knocks him gently with her hand, giving him a playful smirk) ...we're going to have two.... Goby: S..So you mean..... I'm gonna be a....Yaaahooo!!! (he smiles happily, bouncing up and down, earning the eyes of the other guppies) Nonny: (raises an eyebrow, one hand wrapped around Oona's shoulder) what's up Goby? Gil: (laughs) you look like you're going to burst! Goby: (he looks at Deema, a slight whine toning his voice) please please please can i tell them? Deema: (chuckles, sitting down next to him and laying her head into his shoulder) Of course.. Goby: I'm gonna be a dad!! Oona: I'm going to be a mom! Oh yay! (she giggles, bouncing around her friend) Nonny laughs at his wife before excitement and congratulations filled the air, Oona leaned into Deema, teasing that they would have to have a combined baby showers. The girls were thrilled, they would become mothers together! Deema: maybe if we're lucky our children would fall for each other~ (she laughs, kissing Oona affectionately) Oona: oh i'm planning on it! Giggles ensued and the rest of the day was spent celebrating the new discovery. Both Oona and Deema noted that they would be able to provide assistance to the Bubble Guppies until they got too big to do so, but until then, Goby and Nonny were both very loving, doting husbands, doing whatever they could to make their girls comfortable. -6 months later- Deema and Oona lay comfortably in their beds, their bellies swollen. it wouldn't be long til one of them popped, and they both felt that one or the other was about to bring their bundles to the world. Deema: (she stretches her fin, whining slightly as she did so) mnh... i miss working.... It's been so long since I did a gig, i miss Hollywood.... Oona: i know what you mean... none of the others, especially Nonnu, will let me go outside... everything is too dangerous to the guys.... (lays her head down, sighing lightly) Deema: as much as i love Goby, he's not letting me do ANYTHING for myself... at least Nonny will let you get your own food and pillows- i can't even get out of- Ow! (a sharp pain shot through Deema's body, a shudder going through her spine) .....Ow..owowow.... Oona: ...a...are you okay? (lifts her head quickly, noting her friend's squinted expression of pain) Deema: ....i... think so- NNNhhh OW...! NOPE...NOT OKAY.....I think they're coming!! (she starts to breathe hard, whining and panting as she called for Gil) Gil: (rushes in with a panicked look, his eyes wide) what? what's the matter?? Deema: Children...are NOT willing to wait any longer... (she whines, groaning in pain) Gil: ...o...oh!....OH! Oh dear! let's get you in the office! right now! (they make their way towards Gil's office, Deema's movements very limited but she manages to get there before the pain had intensified) Braxton had just come up from a class in time to hear Deema's calls and whines. He perked up intently as he looked around quickly for Goby, racing back down the slide and sprinting to the park, where Goby and Nonny were hanging out. Braxton: Goby! Goby!!! Goby: (looks at Braxton curiously) Nonny: ahahah! Goby: No fair! i was distracted! Nonny: it totally counts~ Goby: Aw fine you cheate- Braxton: GOBY! Goby: ...oh yeah- hey Brax! what's up? Braxton: i think Deema's having the guppies!! Goby: WHAT?! Sorry Nonny gotta cut this short, i gotta go! DEEMA I'M COMING!!! (He races off as fast as his fin could take him) Before he could make it to the delivery room door, he was stopped by Molly and Angel, who were waiting there with Oona, Mr Grouper, and Gil, while the other were dead asleep, exhausted from an intense training session. Angel: Gil says we can't go in.... Deema is really stressed and too many of us could stress her out even more... Braxton: But... Goby IS the dad.... maybe he's an exception.. Goby: (murmurs in distress) i'm going to try anyways.... (he makes his way in, greeted by a very tense and pained Deema) Deema! Actoress... are you okay? Deema: (tears are streaming down her cheeks, pained yells and screams filling the room) G-Goby, I'm scared...... Goby: Don't you worry....i'm right here... (he kissed her making her tears go away and leaned into her cheek, hand pressed tightly against hers) and i'm not going anywhere..... ____________ The rest of the bubble Guppies sat for what seemed like hours outside of the room, shifting and waiting for the results. Oona pressed into Nonny, looking worriedly towards the door. Oona: i hope she's okay.... Nonny: she's a tough pup, Oona... i'm sure she's fine.. (smiles comfortingly and kisses her forehead.) Goby: (pokes his head out of the door, a wide grin plastered on his face) ....They're here.... Please come in quietly, they're all sleeping..... the guppies piled in carefully, though a hushed whisper of excitement eminated through the air. Deema laid in a big, soft, plush bed, three little bundles leaned into her side. Her face was extremely tired, but happy. Oona: Oh! ...They're beautiful, Deema.... Molly: We're so proud of you, Deema... (she smiles softly at her friend) Deema: (laughs weakly, her body extremely fatigued) ..thank you..... Braxton: What are their names? Gil: Yeah~ i wanna know what our little nieces' or nephews' names are.. (he wiggles excitedly, still pretty much a kid himself in mentality) Goby: (chuckles) Nieces and Nephew.. (he grins widely, puffing out his chest in pure paternal pride)It's a boy .... His name is London.. Mr Grouper and Mrs Grouper came in a while later to say hi to the new additions, bringing new gifts for the guppies for when they were older- toys, and beds of their own to use. It was a warm, affectionate day for everyone as they welcomed the future Bubble Guppy successors into the world. Later that night, Oona had her children, and joined Deema in the infirmary with their new families. She welcomed two guppies into the world, Rini and Kouhei, who were introduced to the Bubble Guppies family the next morning. Needless to say, Goby and Nonny were as proud as could be, their eyes shining with admiration and love for their wives and children. With the help and love of the Bubble Guppies, these guppies would have no trouble feeling loved and be helpful, lovable guppies.